The present invention generally relates to a device and method to generate stable multi level low light sources, and more particularly a device and method for attenuating a low level light source using fiber optic means as light conductors, and opaque sleeves means for controlling the amount of light collected by the fiber optic means.
Presently, the way to generate a series of low light source that varies by over 5 or more decades of dynamic range involves the preparation of serial dilutions of several types of chemiluminescence reagent. In such procedures, typically, the serially diluted luminescent or the light-emitting substances are deposited in a plurality of wells.
This method is not very accurate because the light generated by the chemiluminescence reaction depends on many factors, such as the age and the strength of the reagents, the accuracy in mixing the reagents, the time lapse between the mixing and the time the reagent is actually read, the temperature of the mix, etc.
Furthermore, the chemiluminescence reaction only lasts a very limited amount of time, and the kinetic of the of the reactions varies over time, making an accurate measurement/calibration very difficult. Moreover, it takes a long time and a lot of effort to prepare the mix.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry, for a device and method for generating a series of stable low-level light sources, for use in conjunction with instruments such as luminometers, fluorometer or other instruments, capable of reading very low-level of lights over a range of 5 or more decades
The availability of such device, will enable the user to verify the sensitivity, linearity, accuracy and dynamic range of the instruments, anytime it is needed.
It will also enable the manufacturer to perform calibration and test of their instruments during production, or conduct performance verification in the field.
Other arangements representative of the prior art are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,118; 5,715,048; 5,112,134; 5,233,180; and 5,307,145.
The present invention generally relates to a device and method for the generation of a series of stable low-level light sources for the purpose of calibration and performance verification of light detection instrumentation. Low-level light in this case means at or below the visibility threshold of the naked eye.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for the generation of a series of very low level light sources, comprises a light source and associated circuitry for providing feedback control, fiber optic means for conducting light from the source to their respective output apertures, opaque sleeve means for controlling the amount of light to be conducted by each individual fiber optic means, and the body with a light tight chamber, a plurality of output apertures, a plurality tunnels for fiber optic means and a plurality tunnels for the opaque sleeves.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the light source can be:
1. A naturally glowing substance such as tritium, which has a half-life of 12 years, and has a very predictable decay curve.
2. An electronic feedback controlled light source capable of maintaining a constant level of light output for the life of the device.
3. Combination of both 1 and 2, whereby the naturally glowing source in conjunction with a decay table is used as a stable absolute reference, and the electronically controlled light is used for sensitivity and linearity test.
The fiber optic means are employed to conduct light from the light source cavity to the output apertures, visible to the outside, therefore visible to the reading instrument.
The opaque sleeve means are inserted over the fiber optic means for controlling the amount of light to be conducted by the fiber optic means to the output apertures.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for the generation of a series of very low level light sources ranging over several orders of magnitude.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for the generation of a series of very low level light sources, wherein the light source is a constant light source in the form of a naturally glowing substance such as tritium, an electronic light source with feedback control to provide constant light output, or, a combination thereof.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for the generation of a series of very low level light sources, wherein the light from the light source is conducted to the output apertures by fiber optic means.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for the generation of a series of very low level light sources, wherein the fiber optic means can be any type of fiber optic means, such as fiber optic rods, light pipes, fiber optic strands or fiber optic bundles.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for the generation of a series of very low level light sources, wherein the amount of light conducted by the fiber optic means are controlled by opaque sleeves which cover part of the fiber optic means.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a device and method for the generation of a series of very low level light sources, wherein the amount of light conducted by the fiber optic means can be optimized by cutting the end of the fiber optic means at a certain angle, by scoring or roughing the longitudinal surface of the fiber optic means, or by combination thereof.
The above and other objectives, and nature of the invention will be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description, the appended claims, and the accompanying drawings.